We have exploited the ability of rotaviruses to transcribe "in vitro" their genomic RNAs into single stranded (ss) RNAs to prepare radioactive probes that can be used in hybridization assays for detection of rotaviruses and for the analysis of the genetic relatedness among isolates of human and animal origin.